Intertwined Souls
by Moniposa
Summary: The trio's school-skipping escapade becomes the best day of their lives. And the most revealing (Almost like Ferris Bueller's Day Off, but not quite).
1. Chapter 1

"_How about we all go somewhere?"_

Mikasa wasn't completely sure what to make of Eren's words. As she pensively tapped her pen against her notebook, trying to pay attention to her teacher, she was trying to mull over his words—those six simple words. When she had asked him what he meant, he simply smiled and waved off in the opposite direction, leaving her thoroughly confused. Maybe he'd explain at lunch why he was being so cryptic. Mikasa tapped her pen on her notebook even more quickly, her frustration building at having to wait another twenty-seven minutes until the period ended.

She sighed, leaning her cheek against her palm. Her dark eyes took a quick glance out the window to see something that made her heart stutter in surprise: both Eren and Armin were waving frantically at her to come out.

Her eyes blinked rapidly as she looked from her desk and back out the window. Was she hallucinating? And if she wasn't, why the hell weren't they in class?! The sudden vibration of her phone startled her out of her reverie. Glancing between her purse that held her phone and the teacher that was pointing at something on the board, Mikasa quickly took out her phone to see the screensaver of her and Armin posing in front of a fast food statue lighting up, urging her to check the message that was sent to her. She went through her phone to see a single message from Eren:

_didn't i say we were going somewhere? come out now!_

It would be too risky to answer the phone when she already got away with checking it. There was no way she could leave in the middle of class! And besides, it was only a few days until graduation; there wasn't any time to be skipping. It'd be a complete waste of time to even try and leave. And what if she did leave and they got caught? It'd tarnish her school record, and who'd want a high school kid that left class towards the end of the year? No one, that's who! Certainly the reason Eren and Armin wanted to leave had to be pretty dumb, so—

Her phone vibrated with another message.

She checked her messages again and read the new one:

_Eren told me that if you didn't come, he'd go back to calling you Mikasalsa Ackerdude. Again._

He wouldn't dare, she seethed. Glancing back at the teacher to make sure they weren't looking, she quickly typed in a message. "Give me five minutes," She typed, sending the message, and checking the window again to see their reaction. A quick thumbs up from Eren was enough for her. Tentatively, she raised her hand and waited for the teacher to call on her.

"Yes, Miss Ackerman?" They paused from talking about multicellular organisms (based on the diagram on the board) and gave her a measured look.

"I don't feel very well; is it possible if I could go to the nurse's office?" She groaned, trying to sound as ill as possible. If she had to, she could even make a few vomiting sounds.

"Are you sure you can't wait until after class?" To feel sick? What kind of teacher did Mikasa have again?

She quickly gathered her thoughts and made a few hacking sounds that made her classmates scoot away from her in disgust. The teacher's face suddenly blanched as she sent Mikasa on her way. It'd be a disaster if she was to vomit on the ground—it would mess up the lesson.

After a soft thank you, Mikasa gathered her things and made her way out the door. When she was sure that she was out of sight from any administrators or anyone else that could send her back to class (oddly enough, the hallways were so empty that she wouldn't be surprised if a tumble weed would pass by), she made a swift dash out of the east doors that would lead to the parking lot. In a few seconds, she spotted Eren and Armin's hands waving her frantically over to them, their eyes sparkling with victory at getting her out of class.

She gave Eren a punch to the gut once she made her way over.

"What the hell was that for?!" Eren held his stomach as he grimaced in pain as Armin shrugged and gave him a "you asked for it" look. When Mikasa wanted to, she could give some of the worst punches—enough to land him in the hospital.

"Don't give me empty threats just so I could go with the two of you on an escapade." Mikasa crossed her arms and tapped her fingers them. Her eyebrows were furrowed with frustration and anger.

"What do you mean, empty? I was totally gonna call you Ackerdude!" Eren moved out of his position and began to lead his two friends to Armin's car.

"Are you completely sure?" Mikasa's eyes looked absolutely venomous and Eren began to shrink back in fear.

"Alright you guys, calm down. We need to get out of here now or else we're going to get caught by an administrator." Armin, the heavenly voice of reason, shoved his two friends into his car as he began to start it up.

"Wait, are we really going to skip school? Why?! Armin, I thought you were a rule follower? Or at least, follow most of them, anyway." As they began to drive away from the parking lot, Mikasa tugged on Armin's sleeve (she shoved Eren to the back seat as she took shotgun), wanting him to answer now.

"Well, it _is_ our senior year, and I haven't done anything exciting so far," He confessed. His hands gripped the steering wheel as he began to drive south towards the highways. "So, why not skip class? Why not do something that could be even remotely fun?"

Mikasa was speechless.

"Hey Armin, pull over. You have no clue where we're going, but I do." After Armin hesitated for a moment, he pulled over into a gravel driveway by the road and Eren and Armin quickly switched seats. Once Eren was in the driver's seat, he drove south until they reached a fork that lead them southwest.

"Where are we going anyway? Don't you think someone might find out if we're not at school? What if we get caught—"

"Whoa Mikasa, just calm down a second," Eren laughed and reached over to pat her on the arm. "One question at a time. Where we're going, I couldn't say. We're stopping at a few places until we reach a final destination." He sounded so calm, so sure.

His hands were gripping the steering wheel, but it wasn't in the way that Armin was nervously grabbing at it before. There was confidence in the way he took the turns, the curves, the bumps the road had to offer, Mikasa noticed. Usually Eren was so unsure of everything. He had revealed to her that he didn't know what he wanted to do after high school. Maybe go on to college, but it was literally the last thing on his mind. He didn't know what to do or what he could do, and he was terrified. His hands were shaking and she had tried to soothe his worries; she would always be there, and whatever he wanted to do, both she and Armin would support him every step of the way. Then, he smiled.

Somehow, it made her content that Eren was at least sure of what they were doing at the moment.

Armin leaned over from the back seat to turn on the radio to some station that played songs from the 80s. It normally wasn't the type of music that the trio listened to, but somehow it seemed to fit.

"We're getting pretty close to our first stop, so I hope you guys have some cash." Eren tapped at the steering wheel to get their attention. Armin and Mikasa both had confused looks on their faces, but they checked to see if they had anything.

"Well, I have thirty bucks," The blond offered, taking three tens out of his wallet.

"And I have forty-five, I think." Mikasa rummaged through her purse to take out the two twenties and five dollar bill that were both crisp from being in her wallet.

"I have twenty-seven, so I think we'll be fine." Eren scrounged up five crumpled five dollar bills and two singles, making Mikasa roll her eyes in exasperation. Of course he wouldn't even take care of his own money.

Before the two could ask where they were going to stop at, Eren pulled into a gas station, parked between two little lines, and hopped out of the car, leaving the engine running. He jogged over to Mikasa's side and opened her door and pulled her out to come with him. Armin scrambled out of his own door, yelling at Eren to at least close the doors.

"Come on, we won't even take five minutes! It'll be fine." Eren tugged his other friend along into the station. He told them to split up and grab whatever food it was they'd need for a whole day; it didn't even have to be healthy.

After a few minutes of pondering over what it was that Eren was doing, Mikasa shrugged and grabbed a bag of fruit snacks, a can of dip and chips, a sprite, and a cream cheese Danish.

A few snack-grabbing minutes later, they all met up with each other to see what they had all got. Mikasa showed them what she had gotten first, and then they were quickly naming off what they had gotten (Armin would glance outside every now and then to see if his car was still there).

Racking up about twenty bucks worth of food (and a sour look from the cashier), they made it back to the car in fits of laughter.

"I can't believe we bought all of this from the gas station." Mikasa was trying to hold back her giggles, but they'd occasionally pop out tauntingly.

"Yeah, why the heck do we need all of this anyway?" Armin's laughs were full and hearty; it made Mikasa smile at how open it sounded.

"To eat of course! It's gonna be a long day, so we need to stuff up."

Throwing their back in the back with Armin, they made a hasty getaway from the station and were bound southwest again.

The scenery had begun to change, little by little. The houses and small stores that were littered around became replaced by designer stores, restaurants that varied between the kinds that could fill up a stomach, to the kind that could fill up a bill. The grass was exchanged for concrete floors, and the roads were brimming with cars. They were heading towards the city.

"I'm guessing we're going to go shopping, am I right?" Armin tapped the glass on the car towards the stores with their brand names written all over them.

"Not exactly," He replied. He didn't elaborate on what they were going to do next, but Mikasa didn't mind. The day hadn't been so bad so far, she thought as she munched on her chips and dip.

When Eren had paid a meter to park on the side of the road, the trio stood together as they looked up at the store they were standing in front of. It didn't look like it held expensive things, but it didn't look like it would have anything disappointing, either. It was swathed in an array of colors; blue, green, red, and orange, and it looked like a peacock in between pigeons. Windows twice their size were on each side of the building and it couldn't look even more inviting.

"Do you know the name of it?" Mikasa's hands brushed the door handle, not sure whether or not to open the door.

"I'm not sure, but it looks really fun," Armin replied easily, putting his hand over hers. They opened the door together in one go.

The inside was just as magnificent as the outside: cloths were draped all over the place in a swirl of textures and colors, the floors were a rich burgundy, and there seemed to be endless racks of clothes, hats, and sunglasses. The people inside were so cheery that it was hard to feel any sorrow.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Come on!" Eren shoved the two of them towards crosswalk full of clothes on either side of them.


	2. Chapter 2

They felt like kids again when they tried on different clothes; feather boas, wide-rimmed hats, dresses that dragged along the floor, dashing suits and huge glasses. Mikasa couldn't imagine being anywhere else than where she was, and she couldn't imagine being with anyone else besides her best friends. It almost seemed like a dream; she should be in sixth period right now. But it didn't matter. If she was having so much fun, it didn't matter.

"What do you think of these shades, Eren?" She turned her head towards him and puckered her lips to look seductive. He laughed.

"You look like a fish," He said. She gave him a playful punch on the arm.

"No, but really. I think the shades all three of us are wearing are great. And we're gonna need them." Eren took off his shades and held his hand out to collect Armin's and Mikasa's.

Without a single thought, they dumped them in his hands and went out to the car to wait for him while he paid. Mikasa insisted that she and Armin switch seats- it was only fair that they take turns in the front and back since Eren wasn't moving any time soon. He was the only who knew where they were going. Mikasa knew better than to ask where, since he wasn't going to reply outright.

"I hope you guys still have energy, because there are a few things we have to do." Eren was absolutely beaming as he passed back their shades.

"I want to ask where we're going, but I should know better by now." Armin gave a chuckle as he shook his head. It was gesture that kind of implied, _what the heck am I going to do with you?_

"Yup, so hang tight!"

Mikasa's mouth curved into a smile as she put her palm against her cheek and leaned towards the window. Everything surrounding them became changed once again as they drove even further west, and she could feel her body become strung up with excitement; she knew exactly where they were going, and she wanted to jump in her seat like a child that was going to an amusement park.

As the concrete ground began to diminish, sand dunes started to take their place. Where stores had so proudly stood strong, small shops, shacks, and seafood restaurants were cheerily sitting at. And what made Mikasa's heart soar was what lay endless and blue for miles.

The sea.

She hadn't been to the beach in ages, but she would always remember the brine scent of the ocean, the way the sand would curl around her body like the warm hugs of her mother, and the cool breeze that would lift her raven hair so easily and tousle it between its fingers. When she told Eren and Armin about how much she had wanted to go back, they jumped up and offered to take her there, but tests, projects, work, and other things that would consume their time wouldn't allow it. Years began to pass, and she never talked about it again.

"I can't believe it," She breathed. She pressed her hands against the glass and her eyes widened with wonder. Was the ocean always this blue?

"I thought that the sea would be the perfect place to spend the afternoon," Eren told her. She could hear the smile in his voice, and it made her own mouth curl up with glee.

When Eren had stopped the car close enough to the sand, Mikasa noticed that the beach was almost empty- since it was a weekday, and the middle of one of them, people would either be working or at school. They couldn't afford the luxury of skipping out on their duties. But the trio could.

She slipped on her sunglasses and jumped out immediately and ran towards the waters that seemed to be beckoning her to come closer. She could hear the boys calling from behind her to slow down, but it didn't stop her. The sand sinking between her toes and the ocean lapping against itself lazily were the ones she paid attention to the most.

Once her feet hit the waters, she screamed in delight and she suddenly felt five years old. The sea felt just as cold and enveloping just as she had remembered it. Since she was wearing shorts, the water didn't immediately claw at her clothes when she waded in deeper.

When Mikasa turned around to face her friends, she could feel her face so filled with joy and exhiliration that she felt as if it would break. Both Armin and Eren paused; they didn't remember the last time they had seen her so happy that it almost came as a shock.

"Come on! Come on you guys," Mikasa shouted, coming out of the ocean to drag the boys with her. Even though they complained that they would get their clothes wet, she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Aw, come on! These jeans are new!" Eren whined as the water went past his knees.

"Well, you'll just have to wear 'em down!" Armin retorted as he threw a handful of water on Eren's face.

"Oh yeah? Well try this on for size!" Eren laughe'd as he threw scoopfuls of water at his friend. Mikasa couldn't be any happier.

When they had drenched themselves entirely, they decided to go back to shore to see if they could dry off their clothes; the sun was so bright that it was as if they could be dry in a matter of minutes.

"So that's why you wanted to buy the sunglasses; good thinking, Eren." Mikasa tried to wring out her clothes, but wasn't being very successful. The sand kept on sticking to her clothes, arms and legs that it was nearly impossible to keep them semi clean.

"I thought we looked pretty stylish in them." Armin was also trying to wring out his clothes, but to no avail.

"That too. We have to look good while protecting ourselves, you know." Eren didn't seem to care whether or not the sand stuck to him. He simply laid on the ground, soaking up rays like a sponge.

Eventually Mikasa and Armin had given up on their endeavor and mimicked Eren's behavior- it was just easier to lay down and feel the air on their faces.

They didn't speak to each other for while. Not because they didn't have anything to say, but because what they were thinking didn't need to be said. Their connection was so strong and so deep that not even words were needed to express how content they were. It was just . . . natural. People would always whisper how odd they were, but it didn't matter to them. Being with each other was just enough.

Mikasa was the only of three that was sensible enough to bring along some sunscreen; they had been lucky she had any at all, or else they would have been charred to a crisp. When they had put on just enough, they went back to relaxing under the sun without murmuring a word to each other.

Before they even realized it, the sun that was blazing just a moment was starting to hide shyly behind the clouds, spreading hues of purples, pinks, and oranges in its place.

"Well, I guess it's time we head on back." Eren stood up and dusted the sand that had collected on his (now dry) clothes.

Armin and Mikasa had begun to do the same until the blond had offered an idea.

He wouldn't say where they were going, but he took position of the front driver's seat and drove over to a small motel just by the seaside. He requested something from the clerk, but Mikasa and Eren were both out of earshot to hear what he was asking. They shrugged in unison.

He tugged the two of them into the room he had rented ("It'll only be for a few hours," he assured them) and grabbed the three chairs he was able to borrow. Before they could ask him what he was doing, he set them down into their individual chairs right on the balcony and told them to look straight ahead.

The sunset looked so beautiful from so high up, that it was almost surreal. For a few moments they sat together in awe. Nothing at school or at home could compare to it.

It wasn't until the sun began to slowly sink towards the ground that Armin spoke.

"I've been thinking about a lot today. And it's as if I've found something about myself that I'm not sure what to do with."

"Tell us what you've been mulling over. Please." Mikasa tentatively grasped his hand and gave him a small smile. His mouth curved upward in return.

"I've been thinking that throughout my life-especially high school- I was the smart kid. The guy who knew what to do, how to do it, and when. I'm not supposed to balance on either side of the line; I have to follow the rules, and do what I'm told. I've been expected to be this ultra smart guy like I'm some kind of Bruce Banner," At that his friends laughed. It wasn't malicious, but more supportive than anything.

"But I've realized that I want to be my own person. I want to help others. Not because it's the right thing to do, but because I genuinely want to. And I want to toe the line, bend the rules, that sort of thing to make myself happy," He finished, taking in a deep breath and letting it out through his nose. It was as if he's been holding it in for so long, that the weight he was carrying settled.

"And you know what Armin? You're already toeing the line. You've cut school for God's sakes! And you've taken the first step towards doing what you want when you went and got this room. You took the initiative. It may not be big, but it's a start," Eren said. He leaned over his seat to smile at his friend, and everything seemed right as rain.

"Well, if we're now talking about revelations, I guess I'll share mine," Eren continued, leaning back against his chair once more.

"I've already told you two that I don't know what to do after high school. I don't have any accomplishable ambitions, and nothing seems to work for me. Well, maybe just my temper. But even then, my anger gets the better of me," Eren's hand curled into a fist.

"I want to think that I'm pissed at everything for making me so rotten that I don't know what to do with my life, but I'm just angry with myself. I'm angry that I won't strive to do what I can. I'm angry that I'm so undecided with what I want to do. Worst of all, I'm angry at myself for being scared. For being terrified that I won't amount to anything and that's all I'll be." He shut his eyes expectantly, waiting for either of them to tell him how dumb he was being.

But all Mikasa did was curl his fingers against her own in silent acknowledgement. Both she and Armin understood what he was telling them, and that touch told him that he would be fine. Although, Mikasa did say something that eased Eren considerably.

"Enjoy today, and we'll be with you to endure tomorrow," She murmured against the breeze.

An odd amount of minutes passed before Mikasa spoke again. "Did you know that I'm not allowed to cry? I haven't allowed myself to, because I've never wanted to be seen as weak." She clenched her jaw as she looked ahead, seemingly at nothing. "I've always been a pillar of strength wherever I am, the weed that billows in the hands of the wind, bending to the will of the breeze, but never being pulled from the ground. I put on this mask- a mask that shows me as this strong person, but it couldn't be even more ironic.

"I _am _weak. Even now, my eyes burn with unshed tears. I think I can be relied on, but sometimes I want to rely on someone. At least once. But I can't. I am the pillar." Her voice cracked at the end and she tried to swallow the knot that had begun to form in her throat. On either side of her she could feel warm palms curl around her hands.

"We'll be your pillars," Armin replied with conviction. She could see Eren nod curtly out of the corner of her eye.

All of a sudden, Mikasa stood up from her seat and heard the others' chairs sigh in relief as their sitters stood up. Pulling Armin and Eren towards her, she snaked her arms around their waists and pulled them close, their heads laying on either of her shoulders.

She didn't know how long they had stood together, but she did know that she wasn't going to forget this day for as long as she lived. Even when she'd die, she would keep these memories close to her heart.


End file.
